1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved light-sensitive image-forming material, more particularly, to a light-sensitive image-forming material which can be rapidly processed without danger of toxicity or fire and to a process for forming images using the light-sensitive image-forming material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an image-forming process for producing a master for making maps or plate making or for producing light-sensitive peel-mask film for use in plate making, there has heretofore been known a process which comprises exposing a light-sensitive material comprising a transparent support having provided thereon, in sequence, an alcohol-soluble polyamide layer and a light-sensitive photoresist layer and, after development-processing, etching the material with an alcohol, e.g., methanol.
To reduce the toxicity problems with methanol used as an etching solution, aqueous solutions of sodium salicylate, chloral hydrate or bromal hydrate [Japanese Patent Publication No. 45321/74 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,732 and DT-OS No. 2,023,083)] and an aqueous solution containing sodium p-toluenesulfonate and a lower alcohol (Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 116303/77) (the term "OPI" as used herein refers to a "published unexamined Japanese patent application") have been proposed as etchants.
However, in any of these processes the light-sensitive layer is first developed after irradiation with actinic light and, after washing with water, the alcohol-soluble polyamide layer is etched using the light-sensitive layer as a resist. Thus, such processes are very complicated.